As is well known, LED lighting has many irreplaceable advantages, so LED is more and more used as a light source of a lighting device for replacing a conventional light source. An LED tube is a main product employed in an indoor LED lighting device. Compared with a conventional daylight tube and a fluorescent tube, the LED tube has a higher lumen efficiency and a longer service life, and is more energy-saving and environment-friendly. Furthermore, an LED tube does not require a ballast or a starter, and is easy to implement modular manufacture and installation. So LED tube has been increasingly popular and has been employed in various aspects of production and life.
For an LED lighting device, an external power supply is generally applied to the LED light-emitting unit via an LED driver as an LED constant-current driving source to allow LED to emit light. Conventionally, the LED driver is constituted by a drive circuit including multiple electronic components, and is electrically connected as an integral piece in a form of a separate package or a circuit board to the LED circuit board of the LED light-emitting unit in the housing. Hence the number of the components is large, and further the procedures for manufacturing and assembling the components are complicated, such that the space in the lighting device cannot be utilized effectively.